Destiny
by SakuraLily
Summary: It has been five years after the Sakura Cards incident and Sakura and her friends have been living peacefully. Until that is when Sakura has a dream about approaching evil by the name of the Dark Masters(not from Digimon) Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Prolouge~The Beginning

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, but to CLAMP the wonderful people who created the most beautiful manga ever and to all those big companies that I don't remember at the moment…

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, but to CLAMP the wonderful people who created the most beautiful manga ever and to all those big companies that I don't remember at the moment…

Author Notes: This story takes place after everything, after the Sakura Cards and after the Clow Cards. I writing from the manga story line since I live in the US and they haven't gone very far in producing a good version of the beautiful Anime. I've got the first two subtitled tapes and that's it. Depressing. Very. Keep in mind I'm also a first time writer so suggestions, reviews, criticism is welcome and since I'm probably boring you with my continuous babble, on with the show!

~Destiny~

Prologue~The Beginning

The night was dark and chilly, this was strange considering that not only was it summer on the east side of the world it had also been boiling hot during the day. 

The sudden coldness and the rapid darkening of the sky seemed to be a foreboding sign, but the darkness was this night was almost choking, killing the light that had slowly faded away. 

People upon the streets hurriedly made their way home, whether it was by bus, train, car or feet, they hurried. Animals from the tiny mice to the large elephants cowered in their homes, shivering, trembling and making sounds of fear. 

Everywhere around the world, no matter what the weather or people, this strange activity was happening. 

The day on the other side of the world seemed darker than usual and though the sun was high in the sky, it cast no warmth. 

Everything and everyone upon the earth was quiet and still, the only movement was the howling of the wind, as the world seemed to wait tensely. 

In the center of this strange activity was Tokyo where night had long fallen and people had begun to sleep though restlessly. Tokyo was not only the capital city of Japan it was also one of the centers of magic, strange occurrences and evil. 

Atop the famous Tokyo Tower stood a dark figure that was covered in pure darkness and was surrounded by evil. 

The figure waited.

As the pale silvery moon rose into the black velvet night it arose. 

"Ah…the beginning. It has begun the beginning of the end for this world and the new awakened dawning of darkness. I shall rule this world once again and all obstacles will be eliminated. I will not allow them to win again, they will not defeat me. I will be the ultimate winner in this game this time around." 

The moon rose higher and higher until it casted light upon the dark being's face. The face was pale and paper-white, dark ebony hair framed a pair of glowing crimson eyes. An evil smile alighted upon his face as those red eyes focused on the house of a certain 15 year-old Sakura Card Mistress. 

In deep sleep Sakura Kinomoto twisted in vague pain and restlessness as her mind found an evil presence. The being knew that she would not remember this when she awakened, she was too deep in her sleep for her to be awakened. 

However, he had taken interest in the Card Mistress because of her release of the former Clow Cards. The break upon their seal had also awakened him and his evil forces again, he would have to thank her graciously for that act. Perhaps he would let her live? 

Perhaps, but he hated her for capturing the cards so quickly and changing them into Sakura Cards no less so that there was no way he could turn the cards to his side. 

The smile changed into a smirk that expressed no less evil and no less maliciousness. The cards would have been useful in their weakened state, but still maybe he could persuade the mistress to his side. He'd have the cards then and another strong mage to help him along. 

No, she was far too well protected to be turned that easily, he couldn't even approach her at his current strength. The Sun Guardian stayed by her side day and night, the Moon guardian resided quite near with the mistress' brother who had recently regained his power. Both halves of the once powerful and hateful Clow Reed were by her side, one as her father and the other a best friend. The descendant of Clow Reed, the Li, as her lover and the cards themselves that would risk their very existence to protect her from harm. 

Finally the Guardians, they would be arriving soon to protect her as well. 

The being's fist clenched tightly as he thought of the wretched Guardians that had destroyed his plans and sealed him away centuries long ago. No, the card mistress was well protected now, but he would wait, after all it only took a little time to find a weakness in this protection after all he had waited centuries for this victory he could wait a little longer. 

He smiled and melted away into the shadows, a pair of glowing red eyes shone briefly before they too disappeared.

Not long after this dark being left, a young girl arrived, her face was shadowed. 

"We were too late, but he was here though I can still feel his presence. He wants, Sakura, the Sakura Cards Mistress, the one who had unleashed the Clow Cards." The girl murmured to the small creature perched on her shoulder, the creature could not be seen also. 

"I suppose you'll want to warn her?" The creature questioned as the girl nodded. "We'll head back to the mansion so I can cast the dream spell. I'll need to speak with the others as well, they have to be prepared for anything his forces might bring. I have no doubt he's already stationed a proportion of his forces near the Destiny Points. If he's here at the most powerful Point already he must be ready to start." The creature on her shoulder growled angrily and the girl reached up to rub the creature's head soothingly. 

"Don't worry, if we defeated him once we can do again, besides we have improved over several centuries and we've also got ourselves allies and a secret weapon. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"You say that, but I can feel your worry. I trust in you and the others though so I'll try not to worry." 

The girl let an out a small delighted laugh. 

"I'm glad to hear that, so let's get home so I can actually do something 'kay?" The creature nodded again and snuggled against the girl's neck. 

"There's nothing to worry, we'll beat them because we're the Guardians and we'll win again because good always triumphs over evil."


	2. 

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, but to CLAMP the wonderful people who created the most beautiful manga ever and to all those big companies that I don't remember at the moment…

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, but to CLAMP the wonderful people who created the most beautiful manga ever and to all those big companies that I don't remember at the moment…

Author Notes: Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who's read this story before, I really enjoyed the comments! I've changed this to the first chapter instead of the prolouge and there's a new prolouge up for those who read this before. I hope everyone likes this chapter and continues reading and as always reviews, critism and comments are always welcome! Thanks!

****

~Destiny~

Chapter One~Dreams of Future 

Sakura Kinomoto was dreaming, she knew it instinctively from her past experience, perhaps too much past experience she thought wearily.

As usual her dream started out with the Tokyo Tower, it was night and the pale silvery full moon hung in the dark velvet called night. A young girl stood atop the Tokyo Tower, though her face was covered by a shadow, as usual, her lower part of her face was still revealed and Sakura knew it was a girl. 

A pair of long chestnut brown braids billowed in the ever-present wind in her dream as a small smile appeared on the mysterious girl's face. Violet light surrounded the girl, it was wrapped firmly around the girl's shadowy outline, but inside the violet light a prominent red light glowed, inside the girl. Sakura frowned, confused, how was it possible that this girl had two auras of magic?

"They are coming...the Dark Masters...prepare yourself, Mistress of the former Clow Cards, the Sakura Cards. Danger is approaching quickly, you do not have time..." A soft voice whispered, it came from the girl's mouth and Sakura gripped the Star Wand in her right hand tightly.

"Who are you? What are you talking about? Tell me!" Sakura asked, stretching her free hand towards the figure and a brief smile touched the girl's face. A pair of white wings sprang from the shadowy back of the girl's figure, but she did not fly and instead a large creature stood up beside the girl and she climbed onto it's back. 

Sakura felt wind hit her face and felt a light touch against her outstretched palm, she saw, just a brief second, of the girl's face before darkness descended on it again. 

"Don't worry, Mistress of the Sakura Cards, Sakura-san, you will have help. Believe in me, please, you will not fight this alone, there will be many others who are coming to help you and soon..." The voice faded away and the scenery slowly melted into a. orange teddy-bear face? 

"Sakura!" Sakura's half-closed emerald green eyes sprang open and focused on the tiny stuffed animal's around face. The "stuffed animal" was called Cerberus or more commonly known as Kero-chan, stared at her worriedly with his tiny dot black eyes. 

"Sakura, you were dreaming." It was not a question. Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Sakura Cards, sighed resignedly and nodded as a frown slowly began to grow on Kero's round orange-yellow face. 

"Yes I did have a dream, a very strange one and I have absolutely no doubt that it was not a regular dream. There was a girl standing on top of Tokyo Tower, she was wrapped in violet light, which I think is her magical aura. But what was strange about it was inside this aura was another one, I know it was another one because it was a different color, rose-red. The auras didn't clash though as if they were against each other though or like another rejected one, but instead they melded like they were one." Sakura said absently as she gazed out the window towards the rising sun. 

Morning was soon to come and yet she didn't feel tired at all, that girl in the dream she felt like she knew her or at least felt like that way anyway. It felt really comforting inside the dream, it wasn't anything scary and after what the girl had said she should have been alarmed, but she didn't feel that way not one bit. 

"Then she told me about something called the Dark Masters and that they were coming and that I wouldn't have to fight them alone." The frown on Kero's face deepened and his long tail began to swing back and forth nervously, but Sakura did not notice as she continued search her mind for anymore details over her dream. 

"Well from what I can gather there is only one thing that I can actually say that I understand about your dream and can explain to you. The fact that the girl has two auras isn't really that unusual, there are many people who actually have two auras, but there are many reasons for this." Sakura snapped from her reverie when she heard Kero's voice and instantly gave her full attention to the tiny Sun Guardian as he put a small paw to his chin. 

"There's one reason or more like speculation that certain people can have more than one magic or power. From what I can remember, I've never heard of a violet colored aura before, that presents a question itself, the girl could have more than one power to have such a color or it is simply because she has another aura. The girl could also be like our Moon Guardian, Yue's false form Yukito, she could be a false form or she either has a spirit or some sort of magical creature within her." Kero paused for a moment before continuing as he dug through memories long ago.

"Some families back in Clow Reed's time allowed demons or spirits to possess their bodies, it's like sharing a body, but there are two minds within it. A spirit or demon usually hides within the real form's mind and under some kind of circumstance can transform using the body into their real forms. While these families had some willing to undertake this transformation, there were many that were possessed willingly or not. The worst things about these possessions were that they were passed on through each generation. Sometimes the spirit would decide to awake in this generation or remain dormant until the next generation or only until a certain time for example like until the one it wants to possess has grown up enough to think for themselves."

"The possessed can't really do much about when the spirit transforms though, they either had to find some way found through generations like a spell or maybe striking a deal with the spirit. A magical seal or object sometimes could hold the transformation, or if the possessed had power over the spirit they could force the spirit back into it's mind. I heard from Clow that a family or two tried to keep their emotions from ever emerging because that's what causes the demon possessing them to emerge, they killed themselves when the demon emerges and warns the next generation or makes their children go under certain training. Some families accepted the demon or spirit willingly and became friends or partners with them, most families turn out that way whether it is for good or for evil." Kero concluded as Sakura looked thoughtful.

"Is that why I can sometimes see a flicker of colors when I look at Yukito-san?" 

"Yes, but if you want to know more about this you should ask that brat, Clow didn't study this subject very long, he only studied at all only because he was looking for a spell to create a false form for Yukito. He lost interest in it and I took an interest in it for awhile as well, but the information was confusing and in ancient text so I had to find time to translate it. That kid probably still has the books Clow left over after it all."

Sakura nodded in understanding, but her emerald green eyes were beginning to droop and suddenly she was so tired. "Um…I suddenly so tired, Kero-chan I'm going back to sleep now. Good night." She mumbled wearily and fell back onto her pillow, Kero pulled the covers over her and sat down beside her to think. "Dark Masters…why does that sound so familiar? I don't like this at all, I have a bad feeling about this." 

As the day began to dawn, Sakura slept on peacefully without dreams and Kero thought many unsettling thoughts.

That's it so what do you think? Review, review please! 


	3. 

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, however I do own Zephel and Lily they are mine totally mine

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, however I do own Zephel and Lily they are mine totally mine!

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I really enjoyed getting so many reviews for my story so far, they're very encouraging so if you're reading my story now and don't get bored of it please please review! This chapter of the story is a bit confusing because I need it to be kind of mysterious so I can't reveal too much. I'll do a bit of explaining most likely in the next chapter when Lily finally meets Sakura and the rest of the CCS gang, I can't wait to get to that chapter!

~Destiny~

Chapter Two~Identity Revealed

As Sakura slowly fell into a deep sleep, not far away in a newly furnished mansion was the person of Sakura's dream. 

The young girl who had stood atop the dream Tokyo Tower and the real Tokyo Tower sat in a dark shadowed room and the shadow on her face remained. A shadowing spell to hide one's identity. 

The only light in the room was a single flickering candle and the embers of morning sunlight trickling through the curtained windows. She sat in a wine-colored armchair and sitting beside her arm was a strange creature, a small living creature.

It was an ancient creature from long ago, one that possessed magical powers, it had not been created by it's current owner but by a powerful sorcerer long ago who's name has been lost, but it was a magical creature. The humans had given the name called gryphon. 

The gryphon was in what was a form like that of Kero-chan except that this creature had not a false form and so it had become smaller to fit it's master's needs. It was the size of the young girl's palm and was as long as the length from her fingertips to her wrist. It was a magnificent creature, a work of pure art it's creator had said when the gryphon had been first born. 

It was a creature made from the bodies of two of earth's greatest predators, the lion and the eagle. It had the head of the eagle, a pair of keen eyes that could see for miles and had been enhanced further so that it could see through walls of whatever material whether it was magic or not. 

A large yellow beak that was razor-sharp a dangerous weapon that could be used to snap a creature's neck as easily as breaking a brittle branch from a tree. 

A pair of small wings was folded delicately against the blue-furred body of a lion. Four paws lay underneath the body, it's sharp claws sheathed, as a blue-furred tail waving slowly at a leisured pace as a pair of golden eyes blinked imperiously. 

"Are you quite finished yet? You won't reveal your identity to her and yet you warn her, why are you playing around? The fact that you warned her is already unorthodox, but you're playing around while you should be serious that I've decided. You haven't changed at all over the centuries. Not one bit, joking around and being unorthodox." 

The voice was light and airy, but the tone was reprimanding and resigned. Underneath the small voice was the remaining hints of a deep booming one, one filled with centuries of wisdom and dry humor. 

"I'm quite finished and I wasn't playing around, well not necessarily anyway, I want to make sure if she can be trusted before I do reveal myself to her. I did let her catch a brief glimpse of me, if she recognizes me when we meet that it proves she has the powers that are rumored she has. I being safe and I do like being mysterious sometimes besides SHE was encouraging me or shall I say forcing me to so what could I say about it?"

"You shouldn't listen to her so much, she hasn't got much sense."

"You wouldn't insult her if you weren't the one who can't hear her screaming and shouting at the moment, perhaps I should have agreed back then when you suggested I project a link to you so you can hear what she says. You'd get an earful right now." 

The gryphon shook his head rigorously and the girl grinned then continued.

"I know sending her a warning isn't normal, but I think she deserves to be warned and besides I won't feel as guilty when everything around her changes into chaos. Another reason of mine for sending her a warning is to see if she'll take action upon my warning. You could say it's sort of like a test to see if she respects and believes the dreams that she has. I want to know that we're helping someone who's actually who they say she is, kind, cheerful, responsible and powerful." The girl replied calmly though a bit of sheepishness underneath her calm tone. 

The small gryphon snorted delicately and a hand reached out to scratch behind the gryphon's ears, who then purred contentedly. 

"I really hope that Kinomoto-san is really who she seems to be I like her and she seems like a nice person to me. I think I'd like to be her friend, it would be nice to meet a new friend and spend time with other people other than well the others." The girl murmured hopefully as the gryphon gave a small sigh whether it was from contentment or exasperation or maybe both. 

"If you can be friends with that boy, I don't see how you can't be friends with the Card Mistress. Besides you'd make friends with the most bad tempered, most despicable person or creature ever on the planet and still be able to get along fine."

"Don't be so dramatic, Zephel and besides I like making friends it's just that I don't like being lonely." The gryphon named Zephel ignored this comment and retorted, 

"Well I'm not the one's being overly dramatic and mysterious, Lily." The girl, who was called Lily, laughed again and gathered the tiny gryphon in her arms giving him a warm hug. 

"You keep saying things like that and I might actually consider that mind-link we were discussing back a minute ago." Lily warned softly as she gently ruffled the gryphon's blue feathers as she rose from her chair and headed towards the steps to her room. 

It was so quiet and briefly that feeling of loneliness stuck her heart again, no that wasn't necessary true, she had Zephel didn't she? Still she couldn't help, but miss her friends who were halfway across the globe. America was suddenly so far away. 

"You would do something like that, Lily." Zephel's voice startled her from her thoughts and she was suddenly aware that even though her friends were far away, Zephel would forever be by her side, it had always been like that hadn't it? 

Smiling mischievously she replied teasingly, "Yep, absolutely, I would." 

The gryphon sighed softly and snuggled deeper into her arms, his golden eyes drooping tiredly as the warmth of his mistress' arms began to lull him to sleep. "She won't be going out tonight will she and I mean tonight since its morning already. I feel like I could sleep all day and all night, I'm that tired."

"I doubt it, wait a moment. No, she says that she's not going to be going out tonight since she hasn't secured a target yet. She won't admit it, but I think she's exhausted as well, we did a lot toni-last night. We placed shields on the main point and I shielded our presence, then tracked him down. Then we went home and I made sure to contact the others to warn them and after that I had to use the shadow spell and the dream spell to warn Kinomoto-san. Usually this wouldn't take a lot out of me, but the shields took a lot of my strength so I took some of hers." 

Lily chuckled suddenly a smirk on her face as Zephel glanced up at her curiously before snuggling back under her arm. Rose was probably talking to her, the small gryphon shrugged and moved into a more comfortable position before promptly falling asleep, unable to fend off sleep any longer. 

Lily smiled tenderly at the sleeping gryphon and cuddled him protectively as she heard Rose whisper a good night. 

"Good night Rose, sleep tight and have nice dreams." She replied softly as she continued her way up the flight of steps.

Lily reached her room and gently pushed open the door carefully juggling Zephel as to not awaken him. 

She placed the softly snoring gryphon against her pillow and covered him up with a blanket. She then quickly undressed and changed into her nightgown, which she scowled down at. She certainly didn't like wearing it, but it had become a habit that had been induced by her persistent mother, perhaps that was an understatement? 

She shook her head and pulled out the elastic bands holding her braids and a wave silk chestnut brown hair fell. 

Lily sat down by the window as she brushed her hair gazing out at the window staring out into the dark blue sky dotted with stars. 

The silver crescent moon shone brightly and once again for every single night she made a prayer and a wish before crawling into bed. 

She soon fell asleep as the soft moonlight and the soft snoring from Zephel drew her into a sweet dream of someone far away and much missed.

Well what do you think? Review and as always feel free to email me, criticism and comments are very welcome whether they are bad or good. Do you want to know who Rose is? Did I do a good job of maintaining the mystery and didn't make it all too confusing? Who's Lily dreaming about? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading if you're still here. 


End file.
